I Despise You
by tiggyblue
Summary: A loose sequel to 'I loathe you'. Odette and Derek never fell in love and are forced to marry against their will for the good of the kingdoms. Set a few hours after their wedding Odette and Derek are trying to come to terms with their new life.
1. Chapter 1

I despise you

By. Tiggyblue

AN: I'm sorry about the formatting I usually copy and paste to fan fiction but it seems to be having some issues. I've hopefully fixed it now.

A loose sequel to 'I loathe you'. Odette and Derek never fell in love and are forced to marry against their will for the good of the kingdoms. Set a few hours after their wedding Odette and Derek are trying to come to terms with their new life.

"No you can't!" She bashed her fist on the solid oak door. Three guards had just forcible pushed her inside her new bedroom. She sagged against the door, "No you can't," she whimpered. Suddenly she was filled with rage and had to swallow large gulps of air so she didn't claw though the door.

As a child she had always been told that the marriage was optional but now it appeared the kingdoms were in bad enough shape that it had to be done. She tapped her head on the door before turning around her eyes caught a mirror she rubbed the makeup off and freed her hair. Holding back tears she stepped into the foyer that separated the different parts of their apartments.

She took and apple from the crystal bowl carved a face and bit down hard.

"Hello Odette," Derek said approaching her slowly his hair was gleaning with water and he had a towel over his shoulder. "I know you like to act like a man but I'd avoid the shower. I don't think your delicate skin could take it,"*

Odette stuck her tongue out and walked away.

He watched her sway away still eating the apple, she had carved a face into it, "Very mature!" He yelled.

Odette ignored him and rummaged through her luggage looking for the clothes she had personally stashed. She pulled out a long sleeved sleeping gown and a pair of shorts she wasn't supposed to own.

Derek stood in the doorway of the dressing room watching her apple in mouth dig though her things, though oddly she was avoiding the main compartments. She brushed past her clothes in her arms and headed for the bathroom.

He sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He was furious he was expected to stay married to her for the rest of his life, he gagged the kingdoms also expected lots of children.

Odette lowered herself into the bath, normally she'd have a lady in waiting insisting it was her job but tonight was her wedding night and she and Derek were supposed to be doing wedding things that's why she had brought her own clothes she knew everything provided would be sheer. She shuddered and considered drowning herself in the tub.

Derek crushed his book in his hands, he wasn't really reading so he was glad when there was a knock on the door to the apartment. He leapt up to answer it.

"How's it going?" Lord Rogers asked.

"She's in the bath right now," Derek said.

"OH good, good indeed,"

"You know I don't want this,"

"But she's so beautiful think of the children,"

Derek gagged Rogers was speaking of his future children with that woman, "I think I just swallowed my tongue,".

"Oh Derek it's for the kingdom,"

"Why does the kingdom need me to impregnate her!" Derek felt like he could rip the door off its hinges.

Odette coughed indicating she was done her bath.

Lord Rogers smiled and excused himself.

"Don't think for a second I want yours," Odette growled. She left him standing there dumbstruck and climbed into the large bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He demanded.

"On the floor like any dog," She said sweetly.

He said nothing just gathered up the extra blankets and made a bed on the floor. He stood up and ripped off the extra blanket Odette had been using. He blew out the candle and laid down.

Odette made sure he was comfy before dropping his book on his head.

"HEY!" He shot up. His hands balling into fists but he couldn't touch her one bruise and he'd be the bad guy who beat up his wife, and the future mother of his children.

Odette grinned she knew the position he was in, "Good night Derek," She almost singsonged.

"I loathe you," He said trying to get comfortable in his makeshift bed.

"I despise you,"

AN: I'm thinking of posting the morning after to this story. One review or pm and I will write the morning after. Please note it will take me a little while to write it.

* I did a tour in an old mansion before and they had these things called needle showers and they shot out little streams of water, I guess at such a high pressure it actually hurt quite a bit and woman still bathed. While they might not have had showers at the time I'm assuming they did and also assuming they would be like this.


	2. Chapter 2 complete

Odette was seated at her assigned place in the dining hall. She was sipping her juice as Derek entered looking pissed off.

"Did you have a good night?" His mother asked.

"No I did not," He snapped and took his seat at the head of the table next to Odette, he only sat there because it was his rightful place and the only seat left.

"Derek. You don't mean that," Queen Uberta cried.

"I do! I didn't want this!" Derek yelled.

"But we had to…" Queen Uberta pulled out a tissue.

"I'm sure it will just take some time," Lord Rogers said.

"Time my foot," Derek grumbled as he sat down.

"Would you like some eggs?" Odette asked as she passed over the plate only to accidently on purpose spill them on his lap.

"You see Odette's making an effort," Lord Rogers said.

"She poured eggs on me!"

"Well that was an accident it was a heavy plate," Lord Rogers said.

Odette smiled inwardly she knew how to play her role. "Juice?" She asked as she handed him the pitcher though she'd really liked to have smashed the glass pitcher on his head.

The rest of breakfast was eerily quiet, Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta tried to make conversation to engage the couple but soon gave up and had a pained conversation between themselves until that too died off.

A servant had just cleared away the last plate when Queen Uberta spoke up, "I think you two should go for a walk in the gardens,"

"But…" Both Derek and Odette began.

"No that's not a request it's an order," Lord Rogers said he was standing up and glaring at the couple.

"Could we have some lemonade?" Odette asked. "I mean after our walk?" Damn if she was going to walk with him and not get something out of it.

"That sounds lovely, what a wonderful suggestion Odette," Lord Rogers said. Odette smiled at him glad he had bought her line, while Derek rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later they were in the massive main garden, they waited until the last guard had left and the door had shut before they glared each other down.

"I HATE YOU!" Odette yelled before storming away.

"YOU'RE NO… GAHHH!" He couldn't think of a good insult. He watched her walk along the brick that housed one of the many fountains. She used to do the same thing when they were children, arms spread wide like a mighty bird. He shook his head and followed her.

"So what do you do for fun? He asked. She ignored him and continued to follow the brick. "I _said_ what-"

"I heard you. Oh I needlepoint and paint pretty pictures to please my husband,"

He shuddered, "Did they really teach you that?"

"Would I lie about that?" Her voice was bitter.

That was one thing about her he could always count on her to tell the truth which was maybe why her hate for him was so obvious. "I'm sorry," He wasn't sure why those words had come out of his mouth.

She turned and glared him down, "YOU," Her fists clenched as she tried to control her anger, "You could have stopped this!"

He looked down at the dirt, "I know,"

She hopped down and glared into his eyes, "Then why?"

He shook his head he didn't know what to say. She still stared him down waiting for an answer he settled for the only thing that made sense to him, "I didn't think it would be this bad,"

"Forcing a woman to marry you, bare your children, sleep next to you every night even while she thinks of another?!"

He raised his head that surprised him, "Is there another?"

"You can bet there will be," Her voice was calm and it scared the shit out of him. She spun on her heel and headed deeper into the garden he slowly trailed after her but gave her plenty of space once in a while he could see her yellow hair though the trees.

After several minutes a piece of fruit came flying at his head. He dogged and watched it roll along the ground she clearly hadn't forgotten the picnic when they were children. He picked it up and placed it in a patch of flowers.

About five minutes later a blur of red smacked him in the head. "Those hurt you know!" He yelled.

"I wouldn't throw them if they didn't," She called back to him.

He grimaced. Odette was if possible becoming more unbearable. He rubbed his forehead it was smarting badly. He'd finally reached the center of the ten acre garden his breath was sucked away, "You look beautiful," He said his voice barely more than a whisper.

If Odette heard she said nothing just looked at him, "Come here," He stepped towards her she sat down on the bench in front of the angel fountain. She nodded towards the palace and the two figures that were watched them.

"Rogers and Mom," He sighed.

"Right with binoculars,"

"So they can see us,"

"No kidding dumb dumb," She was swinging her legs and patted the bench, "I think the trees gave us enough cover earlier,"

"But now we have to make a show,"

"Right," She waited until he was seated next to her before she kissed him.

Derek felt a cold object slide into his mouth he tried not to vomit on the spot. It wasn't that he hadn't kissed girls before but the thought of Odette's tongue in his mouth his childhood friend well maybe friend wasn't quite right. Thankfully it was over within a few seconds.

Odette looked over at the palace and saw the two figures were gone, Derek followed her gaze when he turned around she had her head in the fountain. She wasn't drinking from the little angel peeing no full on head in the fountain.

He laughed and stuck his head in as well. He opened his mouth to get the taste of her out, he pulled back, water dripping everywhere. He scooped up some water and splashed it onto Odette's hair getting the rest of the mass wet.

She finally surfaced and splashed water at him. He splashed back. He realized he was in trouble when she actually stepped into the fountain to have an unlimited supply and began throwing as much as she could at him. He backed away to the edge of the clearing but was still getting soaked. He gave up and joined her within minutes they were drenched head to foot.

He wouldn't say that she was laughing but it was an improvement.

It was a hot day so they waited for a few minutes until they were no longer dripping wet and they continued on the path. Odette still walked in front of him but only a few feet this time and she made no effort to throw food. He unfortunately was stuck staring at her rear end until they finally made it out of the winding paths and into a small area set up for picnics in this case lemonade.

He glanced towards the castle they were being watched again so he pulled out her chair and poured her a glass of the cool liquid.

"Thank you," She muttered.

He poured a glass for himself and started up the awkward conversation again. "You never answered me what do you do for fun?"

She glared at him though her hair, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright favorite colour? Wait I know that one green?" He asked she sure wore it a lot. "Ummm favorite season?" He said when she didn't reply.

"Winter," She spat.

He'd walked into that one, it was the only season throughout their lives where they didn't have to see each other.

Finally after several other failed questions he gave up, "Can I do anything to make your stay here bearable?" He didn't know why he said it like that it sounded like she was only staying for the summer not till death do us part.

"Let me go!"

"You know why this has to work," He said.

"Find some other princess,"

"This is as much for your kingdom as mine,"

"I would rather-"

She was cut off by a servant who came bearing goodies. She placed a very large sweet cake in front of Odette and one for Derek and two tiny forks that would take them forever to eat the cakes. He waited until the woman had left, before he stared down at the cake. He watched Odette twirl her fork clearly waiting for him to start. He laid down the fork and picked up the cake with both hands and bit in, powered sugar flying everywhere. He swore he heard her giggle before doing the same.

After they were done they both had very messy faces and were both smiling a bit.

"Thank you for the walk Princess," he bowed down low.

"Thank you," She replied her voice not bitter for once. She curtsied and entered the palace.

AN: Hello sorry about the long update time. I tried to make this a bit longer because I gave you the preview. About the picnic when they were children if you haven't read it I have a story called I loathe you, it's about Odette and Derek as children it's loosely tied in but not necessary to read. I'll be taking down the preview of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I felt like saying something

It was just turning to dusk now, Odette stood looking out their bedroom window. Her stomach felt empty she hadn't eaten much supper she was too nervous. Derek was off with Rogers discussing some details for the party next month to celebrate their wedding.

"Your bath is ready Princess," A young attendant said.

Odette nodded to dismiss her she was finally alone at last. She undressed and slipped into the bath allowing herself one last luxury. She let herself soak for another minute she swished the water around she really should get going, with reluctance she pulled the plug and dried herself off. She dressed in the all black clothes she had laid out, it was more of a riding outfit but it suited her purpose and being a princess she didn't own too many black items.

Now dressed she scurried around the room and gathered all the items she had hidden away. A knife, some extra clothes, blankets, the painting of her father was rolled carefully and placed into the bag. Everything else was packed except for the food she had managed to sneak away, she tossed the loaf of bread inside.

She was about to leave when inspiration struck, she tipped over the vase that held the nice smelling flowers careful to break it without making a racket, she leaned a few tables on their sides and messed up the bed. She grinned now it looked like a good and proper struggle. She glanced outside she still had a few minutes to wait until the guards made their passes.

Three minutes later she was out the window she pushed it closed and began to shimmy her way down the side of the palace using the various decorations to help her. She stared down below it was only due to her light weight that the small piece of wood she was stepping on didn't give way. The height scared her but she wouldn't die if she fell assuming she could hit the balcony which was about ten feet below her.

She groaned the work was hard her arms hurt she usually didn't do this type of physical activity. She looked down a few more steps and should would be at the balcony where she would swing herself over the edge and drop to the ground. _Slowly slowly_ thought to herself she took a breath for courage and stepped down, this was where her luck gave out on her she tumbled down to the balcony there was a loud crash as she hit the stone floor of the balcony. She landed on her shoulder scraping it up badly. She bit back a scream, her eyes were watering from the pain, "Don't cry," She whispered to herself. She may have just lost her only chance.

She finally sat up not allowing herself to feel the pain and forced herself to push on. She looked back she was leaving a trail of clues behind it would wither hurt or help her she was guessing at the former but she had spent too much time working on this plan and she could not give up now. She peaked over the top of the balcony and watched the guards she was still on schedule she waited until one walked by before she swung herself over and lowered herself to the ground. She was now in the main garden where she and Derek had walked a few days ago.

Hearing someone approach she made a mad dash for the tall stone wall which shadows would protect her. She took out the rope she had stolen and crept along the wall she could feel it chill the air in the immediate area. She paused she was now under the section of the wall that had crumbled with age, there was a decent sized notched there where she threw the looped end of the rope it caught she gave a sharp tug the rope stayed put. The final guard passed and she started to climb.

It was a few agonizing minutes especially with her shoulder, she praised her planning the guards were switching their rotation for the night so she had a few minutes. She allowed herself a second to sag against the wall and relish in the pain of it all her breaths were short and she was swinging. She almost screamed the rope bit into her hands but she had to hold on tighter than ever as the wind had picked up. She looked down that was a mistake she was almost at the top of the wall and all she could see below was dark and a bit of the rope. She experienced a sense of vertigo which almost made her lose her grip. She bit her lip and began to climb again. There was something going on inside the palace she could hear it.

She laughed with relief the climb was done she was at the top she swung her legs over and was getting ready for the easy descent when the gas lights in the garden began to turn on illuminating the area.

**Four minutes ago**

"The Princess has been kidnapped!" Derek yelled. The area flooded with people the guards were the first ones out followed by almost everyone who lived or worked at the palace.

Derek called orders as he ran tracing the walls of the garden, his Princess had been kidnapped stolen from their own room. He couldn't imagine was she was going through right now. "ODETTE!" He screamed. He ran back the way he came and almost collided with several guards who were checking the only way out of the garden a small door at the back that was always guarded.

"She hasn't been seen that way and no one came or left," A guard told him.

"SHIT!" He kicked a rock like that would make it better it didn't move, "Ow ow ow," He stumbled around. "ODETTE! ODETTE! ODETTE!" He called. He almost threw up considering all the possible things that could happen to her. "No no NO!" He stumbled around in a circle trying to come to term with his thoughts and decide what the right call was.

He sat down on a bench and began to gather his thoughts only quick action would bring her back. He heard scrambling on the wall behind him he turned around and looked up Odette was on the other side of the wall her blonde hair just visible, if they hadn't turned on all the lights he would have missed her. _How the hell did she get up there? _He asked himself, he turned his head slightly to the right and saw a rope hung on a part of the wall that was crumbling. "She didn't get kidnapped she escaped," The rope was being tugged from the other side like the owner was trying to get it back the way it was crammed in the wall it would be almost impossible to retrieve from her side. It slipped down its hook and fell onto his side.

He dashed to it swung it around like a lasso and snagged the hook once again and he began to climb. The dizzying height only got to him slightly he was too worried about Odette. He wasn't concerned about his Princess running away from him but more what could happen to her. He'd reached the top of the wall now and all he could picture was Odette dead in a variety of ways his mind preferred to see her broken and bloody in a ditch if only he'd been there a little faster she'd be alive in his arms. He swung his legs over and used his legs to kick his way down.

He hit the ground running looking for any signs of her. She was light and fast, so very fast. It took him minutes before he even began to see traces of her. Every once in a while he would see flashes of her hair through the forest as she tried to pick her path to freedom.

"ODETTE!" She paused for a second but continued running.

Derek put on a burst of speed his legs were killing him and his lungs were burning. He finally caught her as she tried to find her way around a very thick clump of trees. He grabbed her elbow and spun her towards him.

She felt her stomach drop Derek had caught her he pulled her by the elbow and spun her towards him. She expected him to say something egotistical, but what he said surprised her, "You. Coulda. End. Dead," He was almost as out of breath as she was, "Where. You. Running?"

"To my home. To _MY _castle," She had had a minute or so to catch her breath.

"Long run. No boat. Drown,"

"I had a boat waiting," She said haughtily.

He doubled over and started a coughing fit, "Am I really that bad?"

She growled, "Yes,"

"I was planning a party I thought you'd like. I even got a-"

"A what!"

"A- so no kidnappers?" He changed the subject. The burning in his lungs lessoned and he stood up looking at her silhouette in the moonlight.

"No," She turned away from him. She spun back around noticing the way he was looking at her, "NO," She said more forcefully. "I know you think I'm pretty but what _else_!"

"You're more that pretty Odette," Derek said quietly.

"All right so maybe I'm beautiful. I've been called that before it doesn't mean anything," She was moving her hands around wildly.

Derek smiled his Princess was crazy to have done all this. She looked at him she seemed to take his smile for smugness.

"All right so the big cat caught the little mouse! Now what?"

"Now I take you home. It's dangerous out here. This was a long shot from the beginning and you knew it," He kept his tone easy and level.

"I'm not going back to your kingdom," Her words burned like fire.

"It's our kingdom, they're both our kingdoms," instantly he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"OUR kingdoms! The one my father died to protect when the 'Great Animal' attacked. YOU will never EVER get MY FATHER'S KINGDOM!"

Derek winced Odette's face was bright red and he had never heard her yell louder.

"I didn't mean that," He tried to reach out and touch her. She tried to leave again.

"Give me a year," He didn't know where the words came from he'd no intention of saying them. She stared him down. "Give me a year, we'll spend winter and the holidays at your palace and the summer at mine. It'll be just like when we were kids minus the separation,"

She started to object he cut her off, "If you don't come with me now the offer is off the table. If I have to drag you and I will because I don't want you," He shuddered, "Violated. If I have to drag you then the offer is off and I will make your life hell. Guards with you everywhere except the bathroom, you won't get to go back to your kingdom ever,"

She crossed her arms and looked at him, "What happens after the year?"

"I'll try and separate us either a divorce or us spending as much time apart as possible living in separate castles and only meeting when absolutely necessary,"

"You can't drag me back,"

"I think you'll find that I can. I'm easily twice your body weight with a fair amount of muscle," The look on his face would make anyone cower but not Odette she stood tall and faced him.

"You can't make me be your perfect little wife,"

"I only plan on it if I have to drag you back and I think you'll find that I can. I'll be the King protecting his wife from the bad kidnappers,"

"One year?" She asked.

"One year and if It doesn't work out then we separate or I'll do what I can to make a version of that happen,"

"Oh I think you'll find that it doesn't," She said and began walking back towards the palace,"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry no time to write been working my butt off also someone recently went through an old story of mine and provided me with some constructive criticism which while it's awesome they took their time to write a review it was still criticism, so I would just like to state that I am not a professional author I've only taken one creative writing course and will not have the chance to take another for a few years. I'm trying my best to improve and I always do the best of my ability to spell check and grammar but I'm not perfect and I don't naturally excel at those things anyways. I appreciate any and all comments on any of my work good or bad but as I said keep in mind I'm not a professional and I'm not perfect.

I hope to have the next chapter up sooner it will be like Cinderella meets disaster.

Chapter 4:

"So…" Derek said walking behind Odette. He couldn't drag his eyes off her body and the natural way it swayed when she moved.

Odette stopped dead in her tracks she spun around and glared him down, "I know what you're doing. You're going first,"

Derek nodded but was still looking at her butt. She growled and pushed him ahead of her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "You owe me," Derek said finishing up the last few details on his plan.

She turned to face him her eyes suspicious, "For what?"

"For saying you were actually kidnapped," He stood beside her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked and began to walk again.

"Because if I go back and tell the kingdoms that their Princess tried to run away all hell will break loose,"

"So you're saving my reputation,"

"Somewhat," He admitted. She made a face like she had just tasted something sour. "I will say that you were kidnapped-"

She cut him off, "And you saved me right?" She glared into his eyes with that piercing stare of hers.

"No," He said slowly, "I will tell them that you got free but they were coming after you and I helped you get away,"

"In exchange for?"

"You not pulling anymore stunts like this. I'm not asking for an obedient wife or a queen but no fake deaths, suicides, escapes, runaways, fake illness, anything that will put the palaces in dismay. Basically just give me the year without any stunts. If you pull anything like this again your life will be hell," Odette flinched his voice was hard and cold, colder than she had ever heard it, "I will tell the truth, you will go to jail and I will take over your kingdom,"

The smirk dropped off her face she realized she was over a barrel, "Jail for life or a year and a lie?" She murmured to herself. "Alright but I am never sleeping with you,"

"Do you mean in the same bed?" He asked.

"I can handle that," She said avoiding his gaze.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," He said before looping his arm though hers and they picked up the pace and headed for home.

It took them about an hour to reach the castle now that they weren't running at breakneck speeds. "By the way I'm going to make you pay for that stunt," He said as he pushed her into the castle courtyard.

She tripped and stumbled but caught herself, "I'm alright!" She called drawing attention to herself a dozen guards rushed over and flanked her. "I managed to escape but they came after me thankfully Derek showed up, they saw him and scattered. He took a hit to his area though," She smiled to herself for adding the last line. Derek immediately doubled over not wanting to screw up the lie, "Damn Odette," He cursed softly.

"We'll get you looked at right away," The head guard said to Derek and led him away. Derek shot her a nasty look before he allowed himself to be dragged away.

"Princess how are you?" A guard asked.

"A bit shaken I think I'd like to go to bed," She said.

An hour later Odette was brushing out her long hair, she was still occasionally giggling about what she did to Derek he wasn't back from the doctors yet. She put the brush down and climbed into bed.

Derek showed up half an hour later and lit a small candle. Odette was asleep on her side of the bed she had pulled the covers down on the other side so all he had to do was slip into bed and fall asleep. It was a start.

The two of them woke up the next morning a little more at ease with each other. Odette smiled at him glad he'd stood up for himself. She might not want to be his wife but she still cared about him.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek she pulled back in surprise.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I dunno," He looked at her admiring her face her beautiful face and the crazy strong woman she was.

"I'm gonna bathe," She said wanting to keep away from his gaze. She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Derek watched as she walked by she was wearing a long white nighty with lace ruffles it wasn't by any means racy but it was better than the shorts and t-shirt she'd worn the first night.

He got dressed and headed out of the room, as crown prince there was always a few things he had to do before breakfast.

Twenty minutes later he'd finished a few minor details and just approved the last detail of the party to happen next month. He stepped into the family dining room Odette was eating a light breakfast of fruit and sweet bread. She smiled at him as he entered, she was talking casually with his mother and Lord Rogers was starting to tell some elaborate story.

He cleared his throat and sat down next to his wife. He took Odette's hand and kissed it.

His mother shot him a look of approval he had to hold back a grimace she was practically beaming. Odette watched as Derek ran his thumb over her hand she pulled back not liking the sensation. She awkwardly went back to her food.

The rest of the breakfast was fairly quiet with the usual small talk until Uberta couldn't hold it in any longer, "Tell her about the surprise," She blurted.

"What surprise?" Odette asked an accusing tone in her voice.

"Why the party dear," Lord Rogers said. "Derek's planned every last detail,"

She was about to ask what it was for when Uberta blurted it out, "It's to celebrate your marriage and all the future little princes and princesses,"

Odette felt her stomach turn she hated being put on display even more so she hated being told what to do, having children with Derek, being forced to make children with him she shuddered.

"Are you cold dear?" Lord Rogers asked.

"I have a question," Odette said she'd been toying with the idea for a few weeks now. She did understand that she and Derek staying married would be best for both kingdoms involved and she could handle that especially to help out her people. She could fake her way through life pretending to be happy but she could not and would not bring children into the world into a loveless marriage not to mention the shear fact that she would have to sleep with Derek.

"What if we adopted," She asked slowly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Uberta asked truly baffled.

"Well… it's just that I lost my father and I know what it's like to be an orphan. I thought it might be nice to give someone parents,"

"Umm well maybe," Uberta said she was rather unsure.

"It sounds lovely, but wouldn't you rather have your own?" Lord Rogers asked.

"Not really," She said feeling the words tumble out of her mouth like bricks each one hitting the room ringing with explosive sounds.

"Whaat? Why? Are you concerned about your figure?" Uberta asked utterly baffled.

"No…" Odette said slowly she didn't know where to go from there.

"It's just Odette is just a kind person," Derek said he pulled her close and kissed her head.

Odette forced herself to be nice to Derek and she shot him a small smile.

"Well we don't have to decide right now dear, think about it for a while at least until the party," Uberta said although the worry was obvious on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey sorry so so busy, but I will attempt to once again pick up the update pace, I hope to have another chapter posted before or shortly after Christmas.

It was a month later and Odette had stumbled through the first month of their marriage luckily most of their life so far had been kept behind the palace walls.

She took a short breath she was having the final touch ups done on her dress before the party in a few minutes. She looked down two woman flitted around the base of the long dress. The dress of its self was a work of art it was a floor length sea green gown with jewels expertly placed so that it looked like she was wearing ten times more than she really was.

"Turn dear," The older lady in waiting Courtney said. The two ladies in waiting had been a surprise from Derek as well as the dress.

"It's feels like it's been forever," The younger girl Gennive said she was about fifteen.

"I know when Derek moved you here we thought we'd never see you again," Courtney said.

Odette smiled at her old ladies in waiting they had been her helpers at her own kingdom and they really knew the score on things like her dislike for Derek.

"It was sweet of him to bring you both over. How do you like it here?" Odette asked.

"Oh the room is massive, and we eat well," Courtney said.

"No complaints and the other staff members are pretty nice, I've made a few new friends," Gennive said.

Odette said "I'm happy for you," she meant it but couldn't make her face match the words instead what she saw in the mirror was a pained expression and eyes that didn't mean it.

"I'm so sorry dear," Courtney said looking her in the eyes while she fluffed out the dress getting all the folds just right.

"I know and after this it just becomes all so… forever," Odette said she picked up the skirt of the dress and dropped it.

"It'll be ok dear," Courtney said with tears in her eyes.

"Have a good time," Gennive said touching Odette's bare arm.

Odette raised her chin and plastered a smile on her face and headed on her way to the ballroom.

Earlier:

"DEREK!" Rogers yelled at the young prince. "Stop with the hair!"

Derrek grumbled Rogers kept smoothing his hair down and he kept fluffing it up. "It's my hair I should be able to wear it however I want,"

"Derek you are the prince you have to look proper!" Rogers screeched.

Derek covered his ears, "Let me know next time before you turn into a banshee,"

"Not funny, now get out there you're going to be late," Rogers ordered.

"Yes sir," He gave a mock salute.

He joined up with Odette outside the entrance to the ballroom; everyone else was inside already waiting for them. "You look lovely," He said admiring the dress, her hair was loose as usual and looking like it had been brushed once but she could almost pull the look off.

"And you look like a kid playing dress up," She snapped at him.

Odette stood next to Derek wishing to be in jail that very moment, she waited while the man on the other side of the door called for order and introduced them she let Derek take her hand and he led her though into the ballroom. She tried to place a smile on her face. Derek rambled on about something while she observed the people below, she was what others would consider the best dressed in the room because she was the only one with real gemstones sewn onto the gown, she looked around again the theme seemed to be very casual well at least as casual as people in full ball gowns could look, all jewelry was kept to a minimum and hair styles were subdue.

At the left side of the room a table sat high with presents there'd be so many thank you cards to write. Derek was almost finished up his speech he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they descended the stairs that led to the dance floor.

After a kiss during which Odette was wondering if there was a way to get in a kick at his groin, they parted he had a job to entertain all the important people while she had the rest of the evening to socialize not that it was much better. She'd almost rather deal with the other royals, she'd been taught to do most things a king would since her birth had caused her mother's death and there were no more royal children in her kingdom. She grimaced as she downed a drink.

"I hope Odette likes her presents," A young woman gushed as Odette walked by, "I picked it out myself,"

"Wow she gets to be a queen of two kingdoms," Someone else said.

"I wish I was Queen of something," Another said.

Odette kept making her way to the center of the room it was pretty easy since people kept moving for her. She supposed they should but it didn't feel right she was really no better than most of them.

A man approached her from her left side, "How are you doing my Queen? Since the attack last month," He was wearing dark clothes and a large hat which flopped into his face.

"I'm quite fine now thank you and who are you?"

"Oh I'm a woodcutter your highness," He replied bowing low.

"Yes of course, and please call me princess I am no one's Queen yet," She walked away from the man not believing for a second who he said he was, while her and Derek were pretty lax about the subjects their kingdom everyone here was royal.

She kept moving and finally made it to Derek, he stood chatting with the Duke of Kensinburg, and his wife Lady Deserie. The Duke bowed and motioned to Derek to turn around.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we haven't had our first dance as husband and wife yet," She offered her hand and they moved to the center of the floor the band stuck up and slow music began to play. Odette after a while placed her head on his shoulder. "Don't let this fool you," She whispered. What was supposed to be a romantic first dance ended up with lots of insults.

He couldn't say anything to her because his head was raised and people would see so he had to listen to and take her insults. "I hate you so much. I will never ever give up fighting you. You missed a step. Oh and somebody snuck in,"

She described him and his face turned to a frown he pulled back from her arms and then gave her a kiss as the music trailed to a halt, "Don't worry we'll get them," He said to her after he broke the kiss. They bowed to each other and invited the others out onto the dance floor.

As fast as she could Odette retreated to a corner as fast as she could, servant after servant passed by with trays of drinks she downed as many of them as possible it was just too bad she was on the other side away from the food. She forced herself to look happy as she watched Derek cruised the room. The alcohol she'd been drinking was starting to lighten her mood. Eventually she'd convinced herself it was a good idea to go have another dance with him and that yummy body of his. She walked over to him again almost knocking a few people over while she moved. She was starting to realize she was drunk, she'd never been drunk before and it was strange nothing made sense; she swore the floor was tilting as she walked.

He finally saw her she waved at him but she wasn't walking right, he crossed the room and pulled her into a hug, she stunk of alcohol, "You've been drinking way too much," He said and began to drag her back to her room. They'd just made it up the last of the stairs when the lights went out, people screamed, Derek did what he had to and kept tugging on Odette even though she didn't want to. They went another twenty feet to a safe room, he flung the door open and shoved her inside. There was a bucket of water but nothing else in the dark room.

"What's happening?" She murmured she tripped over the bucket and spilled their only water. Derek had to resist the urge to strangle her. He doubted they would be there long.

"Someone's after you," He said forcing her to sit down.

"Why me? I'm not special?"

"I think it's Rothbart, there were more people at that party then we'd invited,"

"Why me?" She asked again her stomach rumbling.

"Because that man spoke to you first, and you're the legendary swan princess,"

"Oh screw off I am not,"

Derek rolled his eyes everyone knew she was but she'd never admit it yet, although it's not like she'd turned into a swan or anything but it was what the entire kingdom thought.

He passed her the bucket just in time for her to use it.

"Thank you," She murmured meaning it for once.

"Come here," He ordered holding out his arms. He slid down the wall, and waited until she joined him and hugged her tight.

"Why what about your family? The others?" She asked.

"I need to protect you. Rothbart is only going after you everyone else will be fine," He was pretty sure that was the truth but he wouldn't know until they were found.

"Rothbart," She tried the word on her tongue, "Rothbart," She stuck her head in the bucket again.

He rubbed her back and kissed her head, "Your father may be gone but I will always look after you," Derek whispered. He owed her that much.

Odette thought about his words she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear them but she took them into her heart and tucked them away anyways.

They fell asleep snuggled up against each other.

Derek woke up to a coughing fit it took him a second to realize what was happening he had choked on Odette's hair. He pulled the now very wet blonde mass from his mouth and gagged. He caught his breath and pushed her attempting to wake her up, but he pushed too hard she fell onto the stone floor there was a loud crash as she hit she popped her head back up and shot him a dirty look.

"Your hair tried to kill me!" He shrieked.

"Oh my head," She lowered herself to the floor enjoying the cool feeling. "Think we're safe?" She asked.

"I dunno but we aren't leaving until someone finds us,"

"Wuss,"

"Listen I'm not leaving just yet you could be in danger,"

"I'm in danger of having my bladder explode!" She yelled at him angry with everything. He passed her the bucket again, "I thought I was done with that," She murmured holding her stomach.

"It's called a hangover," He said guessing she didn't drink much.

"How long do they last?"

"A day or so,"

"I'm gonna die," She laid down again.

"It just feels like that," He stood up realizing he really was being a wuss for hiding so long he went to the door and listening carefully.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" He heard his mother yell. "It's been hours and no one has seen them. I want them found now!"

He laughed and opened the door, his mother jumped and so did Rogers. He went back for Odette she was leaning heavily on him. "Bed now please," She whispered before sagging into his arms.

AN: So I guess in my version of the story Odette has not been turned into a swan yet, I may get into that later I'm not really sure, and Odette's father has passed away most likely due to natural causes. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was lunch time before the pair woke up, no one had bothered to wake them not after all they went through last night. Queen Uberta was posted outside her son and daughters bedroom waiting for them to awaken, so she could beg for a grandchild.

Inside Odette was clutching Derek as she slept. She kept having nightmares about the great animal coming for her.

Derek watched his wife she was twitching while she slept and was hugging him tight. He finally woke her when she started to scream, "Odette it's ok you're safe,". He watched her panic for a few seconds before she calmed down. She realized she was hugging him and she tried to shift away. "It's ok," He put her hands back around him and he hugged her in return. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She thought for a minute but came to the decision that telling him didn't hurt, "The great animal was after me. It was attacking my carriage and ripped through the top and grabbed me,"

"You know it's just a myth," Derrek said trying to reassure her.

"I guess," She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat it was strong and steady.

He sighed, "I want food, do you want food?"

"Sure," They got dressed and left their room only to run into Uberta.

"What do you want mother?" Derek asked not liking the way his mother had her hands on her hips.

"Grandchildren now get back in there and make some!" She demanded.

Odette laughed, "I think we wanted food first," She said humoring her mother-in-law.

"I'll have food sent to your room now get back in there and make a baby!" Uberta started to herd them back to the bedroom.

Derek winked at Odette and took off running down the hall.

Odette looked at Uberta trying to see if she could get around the woman before she began to chase Derek.

Derek made it to the dining room a little out of breath, and slide into his chair a second before Odette slid into hers.

Odette had to push her hair out of her face but she was laughing it had been fun to do something she wasn't supposed to. She looked over at Derek studying him for a second before he noticed her.

He flexed his arms jokingly showing off his muscle.

She laughed and looked away, just in time to see Uberta storm in she did not look happy. "You know one of these days I'm going to die Derek. I want grandchildren before that day. Is it so much to ask for at least one little bundle of joy?"

"I'm sure you're not going to die for a long time mother," Derek smart mouthed.

"I want one before I'm on my death bed which could be any day now," She placed her arm across her forehead like she was becoming ill.

"Mother!" Derek warned.

Odette smiled it was nice to see a causal side of them. Uberta turned to face her and her stomach dropped it was her turn in the hot seat now.

"Odette are you telling me that you don't want to give this sweet, sickly old lady a grandchild. I don't have much in this world to love,"

Odette wiggled in her seat feeling very uncomfortable, thankfully neither of them yelled at her for not behaving like a princess. "I umm I-"

"I'm wearing her down Derek. Get ready for fatherhood!" She yelled at her son.

Odette laughed again. She wasn't too concerned about pregnancies it was her body and she controlled it.

"Mom we are not having children!"

Uberta collapsed into her chair.

"At least not right now," Odette said trying to keep the Queen from fainting.

"Well now that that's settled. Lunch please," Uberta called.

Odette realized what just happened, Uberta had just made her promise a grandchild. She groaned to herself.

Soon servants were rushing in and placing food on their plates. Odette drove into her food with vigor, her hangover was mostly gone and now she was starving. She'd eaten her way through two plates food before Derek had even finished one but still no one said anything to her about her manners. The meal was eaten in silence until the last dish was cleared away.

"Derek you have some lessons in the library today and well Odette you have a free day," Uberta said to them.

Odette was shocked she never had a free day at home. She began to think of all the ways to spend her day.

"I'd like to both to stay in the castle for the next few weeks because of the attack," Derek said.

Odette kept the smile on her face even though all it wanted to do was slide off and hit the floor. She however couldn't deny the request. So she changed her list from riding the horses to getting pants made and some more reasonable attire. Then after that she had no idea, she supposed she could explore the castle. "Ok," She said.

"Just for a few weeks," Uberta agreed.

It was a couple of hours later and Odette had ordered all the clothes she wanted from the dress makers. They'd been a little shocked at her choices that she wanted pants and shirts, not dresses with jewels sew in. But they said nothing and had sketched a few designs for her. She'd added her own touch and requested a few colours. They'd taken the measurements and began to work on the items immediately starting with the pants.

She wandered through the palace for a bit before ending up at the library. She was a little surprised to see Derek reading a book on one of the couches she thought he'd be off doing something else by now.

"Hi," He called her to as she entered the library. He was busy reading a book titled _War and Peace_ not that he really intended to go to war but the book was interesting.

"Hi," She called back to him and began to study the shelves.

He paused for a second before getting up and grabbing a few books he thought she might like.

Odette watched him with curiosity as he moved though the room and grabbed several books before handing them to her.

"I think you'll like these," He said.

She took the books and waited until he sat down again before reading the covers. _The Three Musketeers, Around the world in Eighty Days, and Alice in Wonderland. _She'd actually read the last one it was a favorite but she hadn't read the other two she sat next to him on the couch and started _Around the World in Eighty Days. _They spent the next few hours sitting side by side reading until they were called to supper.

AN: Hey so here's the chapter as promised. I believe later on the Great Animal is coming, might be a chapter or so until then, I'm also planning a Christmas chapter I don't know when it will go up though. Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long update time I didn't forget but I was really busy with school, I had one class I failed last year and I had to retake it but it's a really intense class, I just wrote the exam so we'll see. I should be able to update more frequently now. Coming up I think a Christmas chapter then disaster strikes.

A maid surprised her with the pants and a top that had already been made and Odette quickly changed into them before supper. She entered a few minutes late everyone was already seated and Derek was eating a roll. He gave her a once over, "You look nice,"

"Yes very nice dear. Maybe I should get some of those pants made for myself," Uberta said.

"Don't you dare," Rogers threated the Queen, "Although they look lovely on you Odette," He said smiling at her.

Uberta stuck her tongue out at Rogers and began to eat once Odette sat down.

Odette watched as Uberta wiggled in her chair she looked like a child at church. "Uberta was there something you wanted to say?"

"Oh no, don't engage her," Derek said rolling his eyes.

"CHRISTMAS!" She shouted like it explained everything.

Derek rolled his eyes again, "What's your idea this year mother?"

"A party a big one! Bigger than last year!" Uberta said throwing her arms around.

Odette giggled, but stopped when Uberta turned to glare her down.

"We can take traditions from your kingdom as well!" Uberta cried.

Odette often felt the next words were the biggest mistake she ever said, "I suppose,"

That was how she found herself in a freezing cold carriage a month before Christmas with Derek. He was pressed against her side and they both were wrapped in a blanket but it did little too keep off the chill.

"Derek, Stop it!" Odette yelled at him. He was pressing himself against her and he started kissing her neck. She punched him hitting him square in the chest. "Don't you ever do that!"

Derek looked sheepish, "Sorry, you'd been so nice the last month I forgot we were in a fake marriage,"

Odette felt the rage boil, he just had to get a jab in. "It's not my fault, you made me get married!" She spun and faced him breathing like a dragon.

"It's my fault for giving you a family that cares for you? Your father died three years ago, you think you'd be happy for the company!" He said fiercely but kept his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard.

She followed his tone, "I was fine! Besides all I am to you is income!"

Derek scooted back from her and balled his hands into fists. "We are income for your kingdom!" There was a silent 'do not forget that'. "We are keeping your people safe and warm and giving the kingdom money to- You know just forget it! I've tried being nice to you, we all have, and all you do is throw it back in my face. I'm done,"

Odette knew she should have turned away but it wasn't in her personality, "What makes you think that I would want to be in your bed, have your children, and be your good little future Queen! How dare you!"

"I tried to give you a family again, I thought it was the least we could do after all you had been though!"

"You thought wrong!"

"Honestly how long do you think it would have been until some other prince came to your castle and demanded you marry him because your kingdom needed the money," He whisper-yelled in her face.

"This was your idea? The whole marriage thing?"

"Mother said I should hold a ball and invite all the eligible woman. I did. You know what they all sucked. Then your father died and I didn't really have a choice now did I?"

"I can protect myself,"

"I know that but it's these other princes I don't trust. My mom and Rogers made me to keep you safe,"

They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other as much as possible but it was hard when they had to pretend to be the loving prince and princess. They first stopped off at her palace for a visit then made their way around the town on a tour.

"Come on," She said to Derek and she stepped out of the carriage.

"Where are we going?"

"The orphanage," She went to the trunk on the carriage and pulled out a box filled to the brim with toys and food.

Derek picked up a doll, "You should have told me I would have brought something,"

She gave him a small smile. He took the box from her. "Hey while we're here should we take one or two home?"

She stopped dead, "I don't think… I mean it would be nice for them,"

"But I guess they need parents who wouldn't kill each other first, right? We'll come back some other time and pick a couple out,"

"A couple?" Odette panicked.

"Well we are the prince and princess we certainly have room for more than one," Derek laughed then opened the door.

They spent the next several hours playing and helping the children. Derek had taken to lifting and spinning the children while Odette was decorating some baking with the other kids.

Odette felt weird as she looked around it was like she felt her father was with her. She smiled and finally pulled Derek out of the orphanage way past the usual bedtime. "Come on let's go home,"

Derek wouldn't let them go back to her palace for the night because he didn't think it was safe, so they boarded the royal boat close to midnight and got home at first light.

Derek watched as Odette collapsed into their bed, even though they had lit a roaring fire it was still cold and she slept a little closer to him, although he didn't expect it to last, tomorrow she would be trying to kill him again.

Derek woke up to his mom tapping at his door. "Well?!" She demanded standing there looking at him expectantly.

"Well what mother?" He sighed he was exhausted they had spent a full day without sleep.

"Where are my grandchildren? One of the guards told me you went to an orphanage. Did you pick any up?"

"No, we're still working out the kinks,"

His mother grumbled.

"Derek who is it?" Odette called she sounded half asleep.

"OHHHH did I interrupt something!" Uberta tried to scurry away.

"No mother we got in this morning, we've only had three hours sleep," Derek sighed. His mother was persistent with her want of grandchildren.

"Derek I want a baby before I'm dead!" Uberta screeched.

Derrek shut the door. His father had always loved Christmas and said that it and the coming New Year meant a new beginning. He went back to his bedroom and shook the lump that was Odette. "Can we call a truce? A fresh start?"

She turned away from him, "Go to hell,"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Chicken pox as an adult is horrible, I'm sorry I'm so slow getting these chapters out I've been working a lot to pay for school, and my job is like an all-day thing, I don't leave till 6pm then have to come home and eat and usually do other stuff as well, it's also a lot of running around so I'm very tired at the end of the day. I'll try and start spending my days off writing more but I'm in a wedding soon but after that I'll get my act together I've also been working on an original story but I want to really plan it out this time so that's eaten some time as well. Anyways for the story one Christmas chapter I believe (sorry it's a Christmas chapter in middle of summer) then I'm going to maybe follow it a bit like the first movie where the great animal appears. Also feel free to message me if you want, I'd reply to the awesome reviews or requests for more chapters but most are done under guests so I don't think I can reply to them, anyways enjoy. (I'm also slightly terrified that so many people are reading this I want to write it as best I can.) Thanks for reading, I love you guys.

Chapter 8:

Odette's POV

Odette was letting a young girl brush her hair. It was something she normally did herself but the new servant had insisted.

Marina giggled, "What's Derek like? He's so handsome," She gushed to Odette.

Odette knew she had to lie about her feelings but she also couldn't bring herself to speak lies about the crown prince who many people thought was an amazing man. "He's very kind, and sweet," She said hoping vague answers would satisfy the girls need.

"I bet he's always nice to you. Always doing sweet things,"

"Yes I suppose he is," She looked down at the night pants she was wearing, Derek had them made for her. It was the day before Christmas and her father had always said to do as many acts of kindness as possible and to start with the hardest one, so at least for the holidays she would be nice to Derek. She sighed it would not be easy. Marina was still prattling on about Derek and true love and how inspiring it all was. It was making her tired, "Marina do you have someone special?" Odette laughed to herself as Marina went on about the three different boys she had crushes on.

At first light the next day the bedroom doors flew wide open. "CHRISTMAS!" Uberta yelled into the apartments. She then ran to the bedroom and stood on the bed between Derek and Odette. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Derek hit his mother with his pillow. "Rude. Very rude, son!" She stepped off the bed and pulled his foot, with surprising strength she pulled him onto the floor. Derek looked at Odette, "Every year since I was three,"

"I want food and presents and people and and and…" Uberta said.

Odette looked up at the Queen between pieces of hair stuck to her face. "Oh Odette I didn't forget about you!" Odette was being crushed, Uberta was squeezing her forcing the air out of her lungs. Uberta abruptly let go and shoved a wrapped box in her face. "What's this?" Odette asked staring suspiciously at the package.

"Relax it's a thing mother does, she likes to wrap her presents, with paper," Derek said tearing into his own present.

Odette took the small box and carefully removed the pretty paper and stared at the necklace she wanted since the Queen had shown it to her many years ago. It wasn't that the necklace was fancy but it had belonged to the last five queens and had to do with a legend that was popular in the two kingdoms. It was a gold heart with a swan made of precious stones on the front.

"I can't," She blurted and shoved it back at Uberta.

Uberta smiled and slipped it over her head.

Derek's POV

Derek smiled as he watched his mother kiss Odette on the head. Odette actually seemed happy he knew it wasn't because of the gold and jewels but the fact that the necklace a symbol of all the last five Queens was given to her, and for Uberta to give her something when she wasn't even technically the Queen was huge. Maybe she'd start to realize that she was part of the family now, even if she didn't love him.

He'd given up his idea of the perfect marriage several months ago in the library when he'd shared his favorite books. She barely put them down for weeks and when an attendant of hers suggested she take up a more Queenly hobby like needle point she'd said the royal equivalent of "Bite me,". He'd fired the attendant on the spot and told Odette to read as much as she liked. Odette was strong and he knew she would make a great Queen just as she made a great princess when she wasn't trying to ruin his reputation.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" His mother singsonged snapping him back to the present, he looked at his own gift it was the matching item to Odette's a pocket watch with a small lake carved into it. It was his fathers.

At breakfast Derek watched as Odette ate two helpings of everything, after they opened a few more presents. Odette had given him nothing not that he cared but he knew it wasn't because she was snubbing him. She wasn't familiar with their traditions. She had a huge smile on her face as she and Uberta admired everything.

Odette's POV

Odette sat surrounded by presents surprised that most of the ones under the decorated tree had been for her, most of them from the townspeople. The smile slipped off her face as Derek stood up and joined her besides the tree, he pulled a ribbon off a box and weaved it through her hair tying it in a large bow.

"Oh now that looks pretty!" Uberta said a bit amazed at her son. "Are you done opening your presents?"

"No I still have Derek's to open," She said.

Derek slid her the box he pulled the ribbon from, inside was a long sleeved white dress with teal elements, it was beautiful without being overdone, and exactly her style. "It's gorgeous," She gushed.

"You're welcome," He said surprised she actually liked it.

"Come on, girl time!" Uberta demanded pulling her daughter off the floor and dragging her out of the room.

Odette watched sadly as the beautiful dress slipped from her hands and fell to the floor.

"I used to do this with my mother and eventually mother in law every Christmas Day just have a few hours for just us without the smelly boys," Uberta said taking a seat at the piano in the sitting room, she played a few notes of a song but off-key.

They spent a few hours in the sitting room talking about anything that was easy as they had never really been alone.

Everything was fine until Uberta said something that made Odette's heart stop, "It's so nice to have a daughter,"

Odette froze, "A daughter?"

Uberta looked at her puzzled face, "When you married Derek you became my daughter, well when your father died you did,"

"Why?" Odette's tone was growing cold.

"We're family…" Uberta looked at the girl, sitting on the chair opposite her. "You do understand that Derek and I love you,"

"Our marriage is a sham," Odette said standing up to leave. "I did it to save my kingdom and myself from some other horrible fate. I tried to run away!"

"I know dear," Uberta stood up and forced Odette to take a seat on the couch.

Odette, "How-"

"I tried to run away when I got here of course I didn't get out of the palace, but Derek's father won me over when I realized that he was a very good man and one who loved me. Derek's the same you know,"

"I know he did it to keep me and my people safe but we can't ever have love,"

"That's fine dear no one expects it of you,"

"They don't? _You _don't?"

"Just try and a least be friends with him you owe him that much,"

"What do you mean I owe him?"

Uberta stood up and started to leave, "You'll find out eventually,"

"No! Tell me," Odette demanded as Uberta stood in the doorway.

"He

L

O

V

E

S

Y O U,"

AN: I didn't really know what colour the dress was I searched it and half the time it was blue the other green I know it depends on the light but I went with teal anyways. I hope that I'm able to portray some of Uberta's playfulness in writing, I feel like she's a very cheerful person pretty much all the time. I'll try and get another chapter up soon maybe in the next month or so, I will work on it soon, there's so many people reading this now it's kind of scary, I want to make sure that it's true to the characters and I don't twist anything or change the original tune of my story too far. Also I will finish this story even though I'm slow on the chapter updates it will get finished eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

n: Continues a few seconds after the last chapter. Sorry it's so short, I was trying to put two ideas into one chapter but they didn't really flow well so next chapter will take place a few months from now in spring. I'll try and get the actual chapter up before then. I have to update unforgettable first though. I hope everyone was safe and had fun over the holidays.

Odette was numb she didn't understand, she'd been horrible to Derek and somehow he'd fallen in love with her. "How long?" She asked Uberta.

"Not sure but a while, maybe a little after you got married,"

"But what do I do?"

"You don't do anything, love is love you either do or you don't,"

Odette let it sink in that someone loved her she never thought that is was possible for someone to care for her, she always assumed she would have to marry for duty and with her father gone she didn't think anyone would love her again, but here she was in another kingdom with a new family.

"I'm sorry Uberta," She'd behaved like a spoiled child and she could never make up for that.

"We know it's been a rough few years for you, we understand,"

How could she understand just like that? She was being forgiven for all her past sins because she'd had a hard time? Why did they allow that?

"It's a new year so why don't we forget the past?" Uberta offered.

"Umm,"

"As long as you call me Mom and that means if Derek is a dumb boy you come talk to me and I'll straighten him out," Uberta had a serious look on her face.

Odette laughed, "Thank you,"

After spending time with Uberta Odette had a few free hours she had intended to spend it with the horses but she hadn't realized that gift giving was a tradition in the kingdom and she had not gotten anything for her new family, the greatest gift always came from the heart and men liked food so she went to the kitchen to make a dessert for supper that night.

Derek pov

Derek was using his day off to enjoy some of the things he liked, right now he was practicing archery with his friend.

A few hours later he was about to go in to warm up by the fire and get ready for supper, when he saw Odette wearing her new dress and a cape, carefully walking towards him. She had something wrapped in cloth in her hands.

"Hi," She said, offering him the bundle. "Cheese buns, I helped the kitchen cooks make them I thought you might be hungry,"

"Always," He took a bite, "Delicious,"

"Your mother said to come in something about a hot drink? Would hot chocolate make sense?"

He nodded, Odette was being oddly civil. "Mom claims she invented it,"

She avoided his eyes for a second, "I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"For what?" He thought he knew but she could have lit something on fire for all he knew.

"I'll be nice, I know you both want me here, I'll be good. I'll try," It came out in a jumble.

She was making up for her past sins, "It's ok you had a rough year,"

"No that doesn't excuse anything,"

"I think it does," He pulled her close she was crying.

"I'm ready to try," She gingerly touched his chest.

He squeezed her.

"I don't want to go through life without having someone to call my own,"

He had no idea what to say, so he held her a little longer before dragging her off for hot chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

An: Thanks for all the amazing reviews and feedback on this story it means so much to me. I'm so glad you all like it so much and I'm glad I found people who love the Swan Princess as much as I do. This chapter is a little darker than the rest of the story but it won't be taking a permanent turn that way.

Chapter 10

It was spring time most of the snow had melted and it was time for the crown prince and princess to visit Odette's kingdom.

Odette pov

Odette sat in the carriage waiting for Derek to say goodbye to Uberta. "Be good!" She called at her son before chasing him down for her forth hug. She started to push him into the carriage "Go, go, go!" She slammed the door. "He's gone! Finally I can have some fun,"

Odette laughed while Derek looked confused. "I really don't want to know," he said while reaching for the trunk at their feet. He pulled out a blanket and covered them both. There was a jolt as the carriage pulled forward, "How long is the trip to your kingdom?" He asked.

"Three to five hours," Odette said she was excited to be going home it had been a long time even though her new family was beginning to feel right. "It'll be nice to visit maybe I can bring a few of my father's things home,"

Derek pov

"We have the space," Derek joked his palace was twice the size of hers. Odette yawned it was still early morning. He pulled her close letting her lean on him, her hands wrapped around his waist and her eyes closed. 'It's progress,' He thought.

Derek woke a while later, they had stopped and the horses were pacing back and forth. He carefully shifted Odette away from him and stepped into the forest.

"Just a fallen tree sir," A driver said.

He looked up at the sky it was black, "When did this blow in?" He asked the driver.

"About three quarters of an hour ago," The driver replied before helping the second driver move the tree.

Derek helped the other two men in their attempt to move the tree. This was the beginning of a bad storm, it set him on edge.

Odette Pov

Odette woke up to an empty carriage and the sound of howling wind. She climbed out the door and felt a chill rip through her, "Derek we need shelter!" She yelled but her voice was lost to the wind. She pushed forward and tugged on his sleeve, "Derek we need shelter,"

Derek pov

Derek looked at Odette she was scared he pressed his lips to hers for a brief second before pushing again at the tree. 'Stupid, why did you kiss her?' his brain shouted at him.

Odette pov

Odette grabbed one of the footboards from the drivers and wedged it under the partly lifted tree. Derek caught on and pushed the wood down the tree started to roll.

A few minutes later they were back inside the carriage moving towards Swan Lake.

He held her close, "It'll be ok we'll get shelter soon,"

Odette let Derek continue to hold her he was more alarmed than she was; weather like this was more common in her kingdom. The large shadows she kept seeing flying by the windows bothered her more than the storm.

Derek Pov

Over the next hour the weather became worse the rain had started and quickly turned torrential. The roads turned to mud and they were still far from shelter of any kind. The woods they were traveling through would provide no shelter especially if lightning started.

They jerked to a stop something shook the ground, a driver screamed.

A raspy voice boomed out, "Give me the Swan Princess!"

Odette shivered and hugged Derek tightly.

The wood roof was ripped away; a huge black beast peered through the top. It had wings like a bat, sharp claws and fangs. "Give me the princess so I can kill her like I did her mother!" One wing reached inside the carriage and the left wall shattered.

Derek drew a sword trying to hack away at the beast.

"Hahah, a sword really?" The beast asked before throwing the sword away.

Odette's Pov

Odette tried to run it was her only chance but the beast scooped her up. She tried to hit it but her punches had no effect. "Derek!" She yelled as she was lifted into the air.

Derek pov

Derek watched horrified as the thing pulled Odette out of the carriage and started to fly. He grabbed his bow and jumped out the left side of the carriage. He slipped instantly in the mud. The beast was adjusting Odette so it could take off again. He moved forward again and slipped as he fired his arrow; it missed the heart but struck the beast's eye. The beast reared back and flew away. Derek tried to fire more arrows but the beast was fast. "ODETTE!" He screamed. He fell into the mud he had lost his wife. He ran to one of the horses attached to the carriage he cut it free and began to ride after Odette.

"Sir, I'm sorry but she's gone," A driver said.

"NO, I'm not leaving her," Derek said he'd been riding around for hours looking for any sign of Odette or the beast that took her.

"Sir you're horse is exhausted," The driver said.

Derek looked down his horse was stumbling around in the mud, "I lost her," He said quietly.

They rested for two hours, "What do we do with the carriage?" A driver asked. The structure was barley standing after the attack.

"Leave it, if nothing else it will provide a starting place to search,"

Derek mounted his horse while the two drivers mounted the other one. The weather had cleared but all the roads were still soaked in rivers of mud, making the trek very slow.

Derek arrived home four hours later covered in mud; he dismounted and leaned against his horse.

"Derek what happened to you?" Uberta asked shocked at the appearance of her son.

"Odette's gone," he said mournfully.

"That GIRL she ran away after all we did for her! What my SON isn't good enough for her!" Uberta screeched.

"No, Mom she's gone something took her,"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So I could have had a few more chapters in between this one and the last one but it would have just been, Odette getting turned into a swan, Derek sad, Odette sad, didn't really seem worth it. I wanted to keep the mode of the story a little lighter than that. And sorry for the slow update, I always try and alternate my updates between stories but I've hit a wall on the other one for a bit so I didn't want anyone to get mad I was updating this one more. Also Lord Rogers have I called him Grimsby by accident? I don't know why but I always get his name wrong sorry if I did.

Chapter 11:

Odette sat on the edge of Swan Lake watching the ripples move across the lake, a sleeping swan floated by. She fought the urge to cry when the sun rose she would turn into one of those creatures.

"Hello dear, what's your answer tonight?" Rothbart asked.

"I will never marry you," She said firmly.

"Sweetie it's been three months, don't you want off this lake, back to your castle?"

"Not if you get my kingdom,"

"A princess who eats bugs and bread is hardly a princess," He laughed cruelly.

She waited for him to leave, she needed to plan her escape, but she only had eight hours or less every night before she turned into a swan. There was no way that she could get back home during the night, if she wasn't on the lake by morning she would be stuck as a swan forever, although if she could convince Derek to take her in even as a swan she would have a very good life.

She shook her head; she needed to get back to him as a human, at the very least so he knew what had happened to her. She knew he would spend his whole life looking for her regardless of what it did to him and the kingdom.

She stepped onto the lake the sun would rise in minutes.

Derek POV

Derek road into the small village and began to put up signs, 'Five hundred gold coin reward for the safe return of Princess Odette. One hundred gold coins for information'.

So far he had paid out just one hundred coins as no one actually had useful information except one person who said they saw a beast fly over and strange lights in the woods.

He and Rogers had ridden to the small town to ask for information. "Sir could we go a bit slower next time my back is sore,"

"Just a little bit Odette is still out there and I need to find her,"

Odette POV

Odette flew into town and stopped in front of her favorite place the bakery. She gave a small honk and the wife rushed out, "Don't tell my husband," She said as she broke day old bread onto the ground. Odette ate grateful for her kindness, once she got out of this body she was going to give a big reward to the baker, maybe even invite her to the palace.

There was a loud stomping from inside the shop, the husband peered over the wife's shoulder. "Go go," The wife tried to shoo Odette away.

"Don't feed her that swans are good luck I'll be right back," The baker said.

Soon Odette waddled away her stomach full of warm bread and water. She started to wander through the town as she normally did. Her mouth fell open as she saw the sign of her face. Derek was here! She spotted Rogers first.

Derek POV

"Oh Derek a swan," Grimsby said excited as he searched his pockets for food. He broke a cracker onto the ground.

Derek was busy but he took a second to look at the swan, she was beautiful pure white with a yellow sheen to her feathers and eyes like he'd never seen in a bird.

He bent down to pet it, it stole the poster from his hand. "Give that back!" He watched the chubby bird run down the street. "Oh well it's just one," He watched as the swan came back he swore it looked like It was stomping down the road. The swan honked right in his face, then grabbed the paper again.

Rogers was laughing at him, "I think you made it mad,"

The swan kept honking and honking most of the town had stopped to watch the crown prince be assaulted by a swan.

"What?"

The swan shook the paper again.

"You can keep that, and sorry but we don't have more food,"

He swore the swan rolled its eyes before stealing his money pouch off his waist, it ran.

He chased it but it started to fly thankfully the bag made it slow so he was able to follow it through the forest.

Odette POV

Odette flew low over the trees the crashing behind her told her Derek was still following, she just hoped he wouldn't try and shoot her down. She was about halfway to the lake when she realized she had a problem it was the middle of the day. She didn't think she could make Derek understand her in swan form.

The bag was very heavy and it was weighing her down she tried to flap desperately trying to get more height but she was exhausted her wing clipped a branch and she fell.

She laid in the dirt her wing hurt badly, Derek scooped her up it felt so good to be in his arms again even in this form.

He held her close, she could feel his heart pumping from the long run. "It's ok, I've got you . Let's see if there's a lake nearby for you,"

He took her all the way to her lake, "you know you are one determined bird, you remind me of my wife,"

He laid her down at the edge of the lake. She didn't move it was high noon and she had failed, Derek would never come back this way she would be a swan until she gave up her kingdom or died.

She looked at the man who loved her so much, to her surprise he didn't move he just watched her watch him.

He had a stupid mop of hair in his eyes, he'd let it grow too long again. They sat like that for a couple of hours, when Derek stood to go she climbed in his lap. "Ok it's ok I won't go,"

The crown prince laid back and closed his eyes.

Odette woke up in her human form, it was early evening and Derek was gone. Robthbart was waiting for his answer, "NO," She told him.

"Oh come on, I just want a kingdom is that too much to ask?"

"YES, you and your dark arts will never get it,"

"It's only too bad you don't have anyone you would give up your kingdom to protect. It would have made this all easier." He was angry his face blooming red, "But, you, don't, you, are, ALONE!" He was inches from her face.

Odette slugged him.

"How dare you strike your KING!"

"How dare you scream at the Queen!" It was a technicality she was the only royalty left in her kingdom meaning she was to be queen but when she had married Derek the kingdoms had merged meaning that Uberta was the Queen of the two lands.

She grabbed at him punching him again, grabbing at his cloak wrapping it around him and shoved him into the lake. Then she ran for her life.

"DEREK!" She screamed over and over again running as quickly as she could back towards the town.

Derek POV

Derek was walking slowly back to town Rogers had found and woken him a few minutes ago.

"Honestly sir, you just ran off with a swan, we're supposed to be looking for Odette,"

"I know, I know but it stole my money what was I supposed to do?"

"Well you didn't need to stay with it,"

"It was hurt,"

They both heard something crashing through the woods behind them.

"Oh don't let it be an animal," Rogers said shaking.

"DEREK!"

"Was that Odette?" Derek and Rogers asked at the same time.

"Derek!" The call came again.

"Odette I'm coming!"


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

An: I just had an idea I was wondering if you would like shorter chapters but faster updates? So a chapter could be split into two parts of about 500 or more words each. I'm going to try it for this chapter but if you guys don't like it let me know.

Chapter 12

Derek POV

Odette and I slammed into each other. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her without thinking. Her body closer to mine than it had been our entire marriage.

Odette POV

Derek and I ran into each other he pulled me close crushing my body into his, his tongue was in my mouth. I stood stunned for a second before I kissed him back, I slid my hands up his shirt trying to get closer to him.

Someone coughed and Derek broke the kiss, Rogers was next to us. "Glad to see you princess," He said with a slight bow.

"Come on," Derek tried to pull me forward.

"No Derek, you don't understand there's a curse,"

"What? Is that why you didn't come home?"

"I-" I hugged him again then cried.

"Shh it's ok I promise we'll get you home," Derek tried to be soothing but I knew it was impossible. I'd either have to die or marry that horrible man. This might be the last time I see my family.

"Princess maybe you should tell us about the curse," Rogers said.

Derek brushed away the worst of my tears, I fought the urge to cry again. He was being so nice, I promised myself if he got me out of this I would be the perfect wife, I would give him sons.

I told them what I understood of the curse, "Every night I'm human but during the day I turn back into a swan, if I'm not on the lake by sunset I stay a swan forever. I have to marry him and give him my kingdom in order to be fully human again,"

"You were the swan that attacked me today," Derek laughed "I thought that swan had a lot of spunk," He hugged me again not letting go, "Rogers do you know anything about this?"

"Yes I believe I do. After the attack on the palace during your party I researched all the old enemies of the two kingdoms. I found something I didn't think could be real, the great animal but when it grabbed Odette I knew it had to be true,"

"It's not an animal it's a man. He calls himself Rothbart," I said.

"He must be using Dark Arts then," Rogers said.

"I thought those were forbidden," Derek said.

"They are. Rothbart practiced in secret until about twenty years ago when he was found out and jailed. But for a man with that power…," Rogers trailed off they all knew he'd escaped.

Derek POV

"How do we break the curse?" I asked. Odette was leaning into me but standing strong I expected her to be scared but she looked determined to fight.

"If it was a curse it would be permanent but this is a spell meaning it will have some source, you have to find it and break it. Breaking it should free Odette," Rogers explained.

I'd hoped for better, but a few hours ago I didn't think I'd see her again so a shot at taking her home was worth any risk, she didn't deserve to live like this. She was mine to protect and I was going to protect her.


End file.
